


Paperwork

by thecaryatid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, but just a tiny bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaryatid/pseuds/thecaryatid
Summary: It was a scant hour after lunch when Sylvain strolled into Felix’s study and sprawled out in Felix’s chair.“Sylvain,” Felix said, used to this particular song and dance.“Felix.” Sylvain leaned back a bit more in the comfortable seat - all cushions and  mahogany, sturdy and supportive for long days at the desk.“You’re in my chair.” Not only was he in Felix’s chair, he was rifling through stacks of paper, messing up a carefully organized system, smearing ink. Except, of course, he never actually messed up Felix’s paperwork; Sylvain was just a nosy bastard who couldn’t help flipping through every letter they received, digesting the bulk of the contents with unfair speed and returning everything to order.“Pretty sure there’s room for both of us. It’s a big chair.”Felix glared. It was not a large chair. It was a chair sized for one person, currently completely occupied by Sylvain’s ass.Felix planned to spend the afternoon catching up on paperwork. Sylvain is determined to distract him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 234





	Paperwork

As usual, Sylvain finished his work first. His easy aptitude for paperwork and diplomacy was useful, tolerable, endearing, even. And irritating. 

Perhaps it would be less irritating if he didn’t use his extra hours to distract Felix on purpose. It would still be an annoyance, a quiet burr in the side that Felix has learned to live with, but less so. 

Today it was a scant hour after lunch when Sylvain strolled into Felix’s study and sprawled out in Felix’s own chair. 

“Sylvain,” Felix said, used to this particular song and dance. 

“Felix.” Sylvain leaned back a bit more in the comfortable seat - all cushions and mahogany, sturdy and perfectly supportive for long days at the desk. 

“You’re in my chair.” Not only was he in Felix’s chair, he was rifling through stacks of paper, messing up a carefully organized system, smearing ink. Except, of course, he never actually messed up Felix’s paperwork; Sylvain was just a nosy bastard who couldn’t help flipping through every letter they received, digesting the bulk of the contents with unfair speed and returning everything to order.

“Pretty sure there’s room for both of us. It’s a big chair.” 

Felix glared. It was not a large chair. It was a chair sized for one person, currently completely occupied by Sylvain’s ass. 

Sylvain plucked a paper from the middle of the pile. “Is Lord Segar _really_ complaining about the price of silk again? And you didn’t even tell me? You’ve gotta share this gossip with me, Fe.” 

“I hadn’t dealt with that one yet. And you’re still in my chair.” He had a system. The paperwork was organized under a very specific system, and minor nobles making pointless complaints about the prices of imported luxury goods went to the very bottom of the pile. He might not get to that particular letter for another three days, regardless of Sylvain’s insistence that it’s _juicy gossip_ that he just _has to hear_. 

“And there’s still room for both of us.” Sylvain’s lazy sprawl was inviting as it was wicked, head tilted back and knees lazily parted.

Some battles were fought over and over again; some battles were lost almost every time. Sylvain never moved until he wanted to move, and there was work to do. So Felix sat, back against Sylvain’s chest and hips settled between Sylvain’s thighs, comfortable and inconvenient. 

“So how’s today’s work? Lords all being a pain?” Sylvain's voice was distracting enough even when Felix couldn’t feel the warmth of his exhaled words on the back of his neck. 

“They never stop,” Felix said, tired and flat. These days he wore responsibility like a well-fitted old cloak, but sometimes the lining still itched and chafed. Things weren’t better in the years of blood and battle, but the simplicity bore its own sort of charm. 

“Good thing you’re ten times as much of a pain.” Sylvain sounded one uninhibited breath away from laughter. 

“Fuck you,” Felix said, response borne from years of low-level annoyance at Sylvain’s _everything_ , half-insulting quips and backhanded compliments and constant distraction quilted around every aspect of life. 

Sylvain laughed. He slid his hands up under the hem of Felix’s tunic; Felix slapped them away. “I’m busy. You’ll have to wait.” 

“You look like you’re pretty much done,” Sylvain said, and yes, the pile of things to do was decreasing, but Felix was emphatically not _pretty much done_. Sylvain unabashedly slipped his hands higher, unbuttoning Felix’s shirt as he went, quick and thoughtless and really annoyingly skilled fingers brushing the skin underneath. 

“Sylvain,” Felix said, going for stern and probably ending up somewhere in whining. 

“That’s me,” Sylvain answered, not pausing, smoothing both of his hands up Felix’s torso once the shirt was entirely unbuttoned. 

“This is _important_ , Sylvain.” Felix forced himself not to squirm under the touch. He picked up the next letter, reading on despite the bother of Sylvain’s annoying, irritating, maddeningly deft hands. 

“More important than _me_?” Sylvain brushed his lips against Felix’s neck, pinched his nipple and laughed at the startled squeak Felix couldn’t quite suppress. His other hand trailed down, fingertips just dragging over Felix’s stomach, and stopped once it rested feather-light over Felix’s clit. 

The touch was nice, distractingly warm, inconveniently pleasurable. “It has more of a time limit than you, yes,” Felix muttered, batting Sylvain’s hands away and going for the letter again. 

Sylvain’s hands retreated momentarily and then settled on his thighs, spreading them wide and hooking his legs over Sylvain’s knees. 

“Fuck,” Felix muttered, coaxed into position, one leg pinned into place while Sylvain ventured his other hand back up to Felix’s clit, rubbing his fingers lazily over it until Felix was squirming and wet. Even though it was the lightest of touches, through layers of clothing; pathetic. 

The paperwork could wait until tomorrow. Alternatively, he could do his job. Felix was hardly a teenager ready to fall apart over a bit of groping; he could grit his teeth and forge ahead despite the slow kisses Sylvain was leaving on his neck, despite the hands toying with him. 

“So? You going to pay attention to me now?” Sylvain asked with the surety of a battle won. 

“I am not.” Felix folded the letter he’d finished and sealed it, pressing his crest into the soft wax. Even that task was harder than usual with Sylvain pinning his legs open and groping him possessively. 

The touches became lighter and farther between as Felix kept working; he firmly restrained himself from chasing after them, stayed silent as Sylvain adjusted him in his lap. 

“Hey, want to make a bet?” Sylvain said. 

“You’re too old for frivolous bets.” 

“Not for this one. I bet,” Sylvain rubbed his beard over the sensitive back of Felix’s neck, “that you beg for my cock in the next twenty minutes.” 

“You’re going to lose. I have work to do.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Sylvain said, unsuppressed glee sending shivers through Felix’s thighs. He didn’t just slip his hands up under Felix’s hem this time; he pulled the whole shirt off, traced the lines of Felix’s abbs with his fingertips. 

Well. Distracting, certainly, but easy enough to ignore. Felix opened the next letter, a request for supplies and manpower to replace a washed-out bridge. He dipped his pen in ink and began the first lines of a response authorizing use of his treasury. 

Sylvain pinched his nipple just as he ground the heel of his hand harder against Felix’s clit. The pen skidded off the page as Felix tensed, hissing through his teeth, fighting to keep himself from arching up into Sylvain’s touch. 

“Oh, come on, I thought you’d put up more of a fight than that.” Sylvain kept rolling his nipple between clever fingers, pinching and tugging until it was sore and pink and each touch sent delicate jolts of pleasure from his chest to his clit.

Felix ground his teeth together, picked up his pen and a new piece of parchment, this time prepared for Sylvain’s distractions. He made it through the first line just fine, despite the hands warm cupping his little breasts, pinching his nipples however they pleased. The second line, also fine - Sylvain moved on to a more focused attack, rolling his nipples under his thumbs just how Felix liked it best, tugging Felix’s collar down and kissing a line down the side of his neck. Distracting, horrible, inconvenient, but Felix ignored his aching need. 

The third line - the third line of the letter was where the real problems started. _-will be authorized to draw funds from the infrastructu-_ , he wrote, and Sylvain slipped one hand into his pants, finally rubbing the pad of his finger over Felix’s hard clit, and Felix whined. 

It was nothing he hadn’t felt a hundred times. Surely he could ignore a bit of hasty fingering in order to finish an important letter. Felix allowed himself one soft moan as Sylvain continued to tease, as he felt himself get wetter, as he stopped himself from hitching up against Sylvain’s hand. Valiantly, Felix moved to the fourth line - ignoring the smudged ink in his previous sentence. 

Sylvain chuckled in his ear. “You’re so wet already. I could just slip right inside you.” 

Bastard that he was, he probably would. “Or you could stop distracting me,” Felix snapped.

“Noooo,” Sylvain said, “I’m enjoying this way too much. You’re cute when you pretend you don’t want me.”

Felix stared at the desk, glossy mahogany to match the chair that he - that Sylvain - was seated on. Fucking bastard. Well, on to the next paragraph, an order to the carpenter to verify the expected funds and workforce needed. Sylvain kept stroking teasing little circles over his nipples and clit, kissed and nipped at the crook of his neck. Felix couldn’t hold back his gasps, but his handwriting did not shake. Until he was about to sign at the bottom of the page, giving it all the authority of the Duke’s office, and Sylvain ground the heel of his hand into Felix’s clit just as he gave a particularly cruel pinch to his nipple, just as he bit down on the join of Felix’s neck and shoulder, just as he ground his hard cock up against Felix’s ass. 

Needless to say, his hand slipped. The signature was ruined, the tail going clear off the page. It might still serve for official purposes, but it didn’t _look_ good. 

“So,” Sylvain continued as though nothing had happened, “aren’t you going to seal that letter?” 

Felix growled out a wordless noise of frustration. He was. The letter would still suffice. He lit the sealing wax, dripped the molten wax onto the parchment, and pressed his crest into it. 

Sylvain ground his fingers down on Felix’s clit once more, didn’t stop the firm circling of his hand until Felix’s back arched up and he bit down on a slew of curses, fought against the tension building in his core. “You’re done with work now, right?” 

The desk was still piled with letters. “Are you blind? Of course I’m not finished.” 

“Well… nothing that won’t keep until tomorrow.” Sylvain’s hands blessedly came to a halt, letting Felix recover, retreat from the edge of orgasm. 

“Not all of us can take every afternoon off work.” 

“Hey, not my fault Gautier has half the population of Fraldarius. It’s a little less management, right?”

“So make yourself useful.” 

“Hmm. No,” Sylvain nipped at Felix’s jaw, “this is much more fun. I’ll do your paperwork tomorrow, how about that?” 

It wasn’t an unreasonable proposition. Felix could take the rest of the afternoon off; Sylvain could spend his free hours the next day working through the letters he didn’t answer today. But that would mean _giving up_ , and Felix, on the battlefield or off, never gave up without a fight. 

“Slack off all you want. I’m going to finish this.” 

Sylvain laughed again, breath warm and distracting against his neck. “Oh, I will. That bet’s still on, right?” 

“We never decided on terms.” 

“Didn’t we? Guess that means I get to take whatever I want.” Sylvain finally - awfully, miserably, _finally_ \- slid his fingers through Felix’s folds, dipping the tips of two just inside his hole while Felix fought to stifle his whimpers.

He didn’t dignify it with an answer. He grabbed the next letter, slit it open, read the address - 

“Wow, is Lord Howard still complaining about the changes to inheritance law? He’s persistent, I’ll give him that,” Sylvain said. Fucking asshole; Felix hadn’t even read that far yet. 

“I’ll send a quick refusal,” Felix said, just to show that he was still paying attention to his work. 

Sylvain - fucking _asshole_ \- grinned and kissed Felix’s cheek. “Course you will.” 

Felix just put pen to paper when Sylvain departed from the pattern he’d grown accustomed to, palm pressing against his clit and fingers sliding deep into his hole. He levered Felix up just as he was beginning his reply, ignored Felix’s offended hiss and his kick at Sylvain’s shin, wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist and bent him over the desk by the sheer expedience of leaning forward, pressing him down with his bodyweight. 

“Sylv _ain!_ ”

“What? You can still use your hands. I’m not preventing you from writing that letter.” 

He sounded so casual even with his chest pressed to Felix’s back, wrapping one arm around his waist, palming at his ass. He was clearly hard through his pants, and his erection ground right between Felix’s legs. Still. _Still_. He was going to _answer this fucking letter_. 

The new writing angle was awkward. That was fine; Felix could cope with a clumsy writing angle. Sylvain’s hands groping down his ass and teasing at Felix’s clit were worse problems, but nothing he hadn’t dealt with before. Felix firmly told himself he was too accustomed to Sylvain’s casual manhandling to fall apart over it. 

“Think you’re being harsh enough?” Sylvain peered over his shoulder to comment on Felix’s opening lines. 

“You aren’t exactly making me more patient,” Felix snapped. “Consider the effect your actions could have on our political relations.” 

“Oh, I’m considering. I bet you’ll be more agreeable once I fuck all that stress out of you.” Sylvain slid Felix’s unbuttoned pants down over his hips. “You look so perfect, kitten. And you’re so _wet_. Should I eat you out until you can’t stand? Make you forget about all that work?”

And Felix meant to give a harsh response, he really did, but somewhere on the way from his brain it transformed into a tiny, needy whine as Sylvain knelt behind him, spread his folds wide, licked from his clit to his hole. He didn’t get any more warning before Sylvain closed his lips over his clit, sucked mercilessly while his fingers pressed hard into Felix’s thighs. 

“Sylvain,” he intended to protest but it was just pleading, needy sound as Sylvain lapped at his clit with the flat of his tongue before returning to sucking at it. The text of his letter blurred, his eyes teared up.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Felix gasped out, the sensation too much, clenching down on nothing as he came, pleasure breaking in waves. 

“Mmm.” Sylvain nuzzled into his thigh. “I love how you taste when you’re desperate like this. Should I give you another?” 

“I’m _working_.” It was less true every time he protested; he’d yet to write a second sentence in this letter.

“What, still? Wow, you’re determined. How’s that going?” 

Sylvain stood up, bent over Felix’s back, peering over his shoulder once again. “Looks like you haven’t made much progress. Need me to help?” 

“ _Fuck_ you.” 

“Oh, later, if you haven’t collapsed yet.” 

The stupid smug asshole stayed there while he stroked his fingers through Felix’s folds, pressed two into his hole, still so sensitive from his first orgasm; Felix bit down on his arm to muffle his moan. 

“You don’t have to fight me, you know? You can relax, just collapse right there, finish all that up tomorrow.” Sylvain added another finger, fucked him deep and hard while Felix panted and slumped onto his elbows, all thought going to the mere struggle of not collapsing.

“Come on. You cum so easy once you get started. Give me another.” Sylvain ordered it like it’s forgone conclusion, fingers still breaching Felix, reaching up to pinch his nipple again. 

Felix _whined_ , shameful and unasked for, twitching against the cruel hold, grinding down against Sylvan’s thrusts, teary-eyed and seeking more. 

“That’s it,” Sylvain said as Felix shook apart again, clenching down around Sylvain’s hand and whimpering. 

“You just love being filled, right? Tell me how much you want my cock.” 

It was hard to believe that Sylvain would stop without fucking Felix properly, not when he must be so wound up already. “I tolerate your cock.” 

Calloused fingers pressed down between Felix’s shoulder blades, shoving him against the desk. The letter he was writing must be crushed somewhere beneath him; he couldn’t bring himself to care. Sylvain was already reaching between his legs again, dragging the pad of his thumb over Felix’s clit, swollen and sensitive, grinding harder until Felix’s overstimulated gasps turned back into needy whimpers. “You love it when I fuck you until you’re sore.” 

How unfortunate that he was right, that Felix was already starting to press back up into Sylvain’s touch, fighting against the hand pinning him down. 

“Come on, sweetheart. I’ll stop if you keep acting like you hate it. I can just jerk off if this is too much for you.” Sylvain _did_ stop, kept Felix pinned uselessly to the desk but stopped stroking his clit. 

Sylvain was, Felix decided, the smuggest, most insufferable person alive. “Fine. Fuck - fine.” 

“What was that?” 

“Hurry up and fuck me. It’s what you interrupted me for; stop delaying.”

Sylvain leaned down, covering Felix’s whole body, pressing him into the desk, lapped at Felix’s sweat-soaked skin. “Now that’s what I wanted to hear.” 

The head of Sylvain’s cock nudged at Felix’s hole, big and tantalizing, goddamn infuriating as Sylvain paused there. Felix bucked his hips impatiently, as forcefully as he could with Sylvain’s hands still restraining him. Sylvain relented quickly, pushing inside, _filling_ him until Felix clutched at the edge of the desk and arched up, stretched open around Sylvain’s stupid cock, whimpered with every tiny shift. Sylvain, inside and around him, rocking up into Felix with tiny, teasing thrusts and breathing into his ear, whispering _that’s right, let me hear you, my Felix, my kitten_ , every time Felix moaned. 

“Stop _teasing_.” Felix’s voice broke as Sylvain still barely moved, just rocked their hips together. 

“Hey, I don’t want to break you. But if you’re asking -”

“Clearly I _am_ ,” Felix snapped. 

He’d swear he could feel Sylvain’s grin when he finally pulled halfway out and ground his hips in deep, Felix biting down his startled yelp.

Sylvain fucks mean when he’s teasing like this. He shoved back in, ending each thrust with a harsh little grind of his hips, taking his time to pull out so Felix was left empty and shaking before being filled again. 

“Fuck me _properly_ , you asshole,” Felix said as Sylvain pulled out and teased the tip of his cock over Felix’s entrance for the dozenth time. “Fuck - ah, _ah_ , Sylvain!”

“Is this not how you want it?” Sylvain pressed back inside and _stopped_ this time, staying perfectly still as Felix clenched desperately around him. “You’re gripping me so hard, kitten.”

Felix whined, deep in his throat, an embarrassing noise to make, back taut as a bowstring and fingers scrabbling at the edge of the desk when Sylvain stayed there, leaning down to knead at his breasts. “It takes so much work to make you this needy. Don’t I get to enjoy it?”

“You d-don’t, I need,” Felix’s voice broke into another whine when Sylvain pinched his nipples, “this is your fault, take _responsibility_.” 

“Fine, fine. If you cum on my cock like this I’ll fuck you just how you like it.” 

What a stupid, unfair proposition, with Felix filled but unsatisfied, trapped on the edge. He reached down to stroke his own clit since Sylvain didn’t seem inclined to do the job for him, but Sylvain grabbed his wrist, pressed it back down to the desk. 

“You have to come like _this_. You can do it, right? You’re so sensitive.” He tugged Felix’s nipple, laughing when Felix moaned and arched off the desk. “See that? You love it when I’m mean to your little tits.” 

Sylvain didn’t relent, switched between cruel pinches and gentle, almost soothing rubs of his palm until Felix panted open-mouthed, twitching with every touch, teetering with orgasm just barely out of reach. “I can’t - I can’t - please - I _can’t_.” 

“You can. Come on, cum for me.” Sylvain twisted both of his nipples, already so sore and sensitive, bit down on Felix’s shoulder hard enough to hurt, to mark, to leave him bruised tomorrow, and Felix - broke. He tensed and spasmed, walls clenching around Sylvain as he shook his way through his orgasm.

“Oh, I love how you feel when you cum around me.” Sylvain followed through on his promise to _fuck Felix just how he likes it_ while the aftershocks were still trembling through his body, picking up a hard, fast pace that would have had Felix seeing stars even if he wasn’t already limp and shaking. 

Felix blessed the sturdy desk beneath him as his knees gave out. He collapsed boneless as Sylvain thrusted into him again and again, fucked him until there was nothing left in Felix but pleasure and broken moans of _Sylvain_.

“You really swallow me up like I belong in you. You can be louder, right? You can let me hear you.” 

Felix wailed when Sylvain slapped his ass. It stung; it also sent more warmth bursting through him.

“Louder. Come on, I want everyone in this castle to know you’re bent over your desk with your pretty hole filled.” Sylvain smacked him again, on the other side; Felix yelped from the sting and then whimpered from the embarrassment of feeling himself get wetter. 

“Just a little louder.” Sylvain slapped him one more time. Felix moaned, and then didn’t stop moaning at Sylvain’s next thrust, each sound spilling out of him a little louder. Surely anyone on the other side of the door could hear him, but Felix couldn’t find the heart to care around being filled and fucked and needed. 

“You’re just trembling around me.” Sylvain’s thrusts became sloppy and uncoordinated, rough and artless as Felix whined and shuddered. 

Finally Sylvain came, moaning as he rode through his orgasm with one last sharp thrust and then slumped forward, sandwiching Felix between himself and the desk. 

Moving did not seem important. Neither did cleaning up the cum trickling down the inside of his thigh, or fixing the general disarray of the desk, or rescuing the letter he’d been writing. At some point they must have knocked over the inkwell - it’s on its side, spilling out onto the floor. “Fuck,” Felix whispered. 

Sylvain hauled him back off the desk, supporting his whole weight and slipping them both back into the chair. Felix went limp and easy, too fucked-out to complain. 

“There. You’re more relaxed now, right? And done with work?” 

Felix grunted. 

Sylvain didn’t let him get away with silence. He stretched over to the desk and picked up the letter Felix had been writing before - well, before. It was crushed and crumpled, smeared with fluids that Felix blushed at the thought of. 

“Think we should send this to Lord Howard as it is? Let him know just what the Duke does while he works?” 

Felix chuckled even as he glared. “You’re making up for all this tomorrow.” But it didn’t seem terribly important, naked and curled up in Sylvain’s lap, satisfied and exhausted.

“I already promised you that. Now, come on, how long till you’re ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thecaryatid)
> 
> Written for this kinkmeme prompt!
>
>> Duke Fraldarius is hard at work sitting at his desk and writing boring letters but hot n horny Huge McLarge Margrave Gautier won’t keep his hands off him even as Felix does his best to ignore him and finish work. ;)
>> 
>> Dutiful Felix tries very hard to silently power through his paperwork without making a sound while Sylvain is peeling his clothes off and groping him all over and sucking on his neck and cute little nipples. It’s so much foreplay Felix is having a hard time not begging to get dicked down but he’s in ultra tsundere mode and refuses to give in! He tries to endure to the point he’s STILL trying to get paperwork done even by the time Sylvain has him bent over the desk and is eating him out from behind.
>> 
>> \+ Two holes to eat out is *chef’s kiss* A+ 👌 so I love me some omega Felix or trans headcanons, too!
>> 
>> \+ Sylvain fucks Felix deep from behind and infuriatingly keeps commenting on whatever Felix is trying to write and/or read. It’s the perfect position to smack Felix’s ass a little too. 🤤
>> 
>> \+ After a long, torturous time of trying to pretend he’s unaffected, Felix eventually can’t take it anymore and ends up being so loud people outside his room probs hear it. He then just collapses from pleasure on top of his desk and it makes a huge sloppy mess of drool and spilled ink everywhere.
>> 
>> Can be established relationship, married Sylvix or even dubcon/noncon as long as it’s still madly pleasurable for Felix. I’m open to many relationship dynamics between these two! 


End file.
